Take A Chance On Me
You’re on the hunt for the Edda after receiving a mysterious message. Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Amelia Spens * Rory Plot Probably a Trap Amelia broadcasts from the submarine offering a reward for the recovery of the Edda. Sam says that people are bringing anything they can find to her, but Janine got a Rofflenet message that could be legitimate. Sam sends you and Jody to meet the person who sent the message, with the warning that it may be a trap. Into the Woods Sam tells you to hide - he thinks he saw a figure in a grey coat, but admits that he hasn’t been sleeping well and may have imagined it. Jody notices someone waiting nearby, but they run as soon as they spot you. Time to give chase! Hunted You rugby tackle the stranger, and realise it’s Rory, a young man who works in the village shop. He says that he has the Edda, and needs it to get off the island. You give him a headset so he can hear Sam. You hear a noise nearby, possibly someone following you, and run. Sitting Ducks You feel like you’re being followed. Jody asks Rory to tell you how he found the Edda. He says that he found it lying on a path and that he recognised it because his grandfather had been a Norse scholar. He also says that the island folk have been closing ranks recently. You hear movement, and a boulder comes crashing towards you, starting a landslide. Sam spots a figure in a Skincoat on the ridge, and tells you to run. Island Business Jody coaxes Rory to tell you the truth. He admits that his grandfather was murdered when he was young, and he believes it was one of the Skincoats who did it. He told people but no-one except Chief McCallum seemed to believe him. He thinks it was due to the real reason his grandfather was hired. You hear a gunshot, and spot another Skincoat coming after you, and start to run. Ruthless Jody wonders if the Skincoats are trying to find the Edda. Rory explains that Callum wanted to move the King of the Rocks ceremony to a different island, because there was oil at the ceremony site on Mors. He thought if a Norse scholar said the traditional site was elsewhere, the islanders would respect that and move. Rory thinks the Skincoats killed his grandfather because they’re the guardians of tradition. Rory points out the location where he’d hidden the Edda, and you head towards it. Warhead You reach Rory’s hiding place and find that it’s been ransacked. While the box with the Edda in it has been searched, the Edda has not been stolen. Jody examines it and realises that it’s a fake, probably one created by Callum and Rory’s grandfather as part of their ruse to move the King of the Rocks ceremony. Rory apologies and says that he just needs to get off the islands. Sam promises that they’ll protect him. Amelia breaks in, revealing that she’s been listening in. She’s sick of waiting, and reveals that she has a warhead pointed at the island and if she doesn’t get the Edda soon she will obliterate the entire archipelago. S08E22 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript fanfare AMELIA SPENS: Hello, Mor Islanders. This is Prime Minister Amelia Spens. Listen, I am a reasonable person. One of you has a piece of the Edda of the Wakened Warrior. It’s the key to stopping the red fungus growing on the mainland. Now I know you don’t much care about the mainland, or indeed, anything of greater global importance than this year’s turnip yield, so I’m offering a reward. Power, luxuries, as many turnips as you can eat. Whatever you want. You’d be surprised how many things I can make happen. Just bring me that Edda. JODY MARSH: Sam, is there no way to block that out? It’s the eighth time! SAM YAO: Sorry, Jody. Amelia has the Undaunted broadcasting it on all frequencies. She’s hellbent on getting the Edda, especially now she knows the king of the rocks connects to it and the red fungus. JODY MARSH: She’s got her marines to quarantine the cave me and Five found, the one with the seed pods. They’re experimenting with acid to dissolve them. But we need the Edda to find out how to stop the fungus for good. Is the bribery angle working? SAM YAO: Um, sort of? People are bringing her everything from the Ladybird Book of Vikings to An A to Z of Fungal Infections. JODY MARSH: Don’t they realize this is serious? SAM YAO: They’re just trying their luck. But Janine got a message on Rofflenet that could be legit, and Amelia wants us to check it out. JODY MARSH: Let me guess – because it’s extremely dangerous and unpleasant. Doesn’t she have a sub full of marines to run errands for her? SAM YAO: No, no, it’s got to be us. Here’s the message: “Colonel De Luca, thank you for your actions during the zombie invasion. You’ve earned my trust, unlike the Prime Minister. That’s why I’m telling you that I have the Edda. The pages I have describe the wizard Loki and the zombie guards.” JODY MARSH: Hmm, sounds authentic. Probably a trap? SAM YAO: Yeah. They want to meet by the old well at sundown. Alone. JODY MARSH: Definitely a trap. SAM YAO: The well’s on the hill. If you approach from the north, we’ll see which terrifying people are waiting to ambush you, eh? JODY MARSH: On it. Come on, Five. Run! SAM YAO: Five, Jody, get down! rustles JODY MARSH: What’s up? I can’t see anyone! SAM YAO: sighs No, it’s nothing. I thought I saw a figure on the edge of the town, watching you, dressed in gray. JODY MARSH: Not following us now, anyway? SAM YAO: sighs No, I might have imagined it. Haven’t been sleeping well recently. Lots of nightmares. People in skincoats chasing me. Only in the dreams, they were made out of actual skin dripping red blood. Okay, you should have a good view of the well from where you are. See anything? JODY MARSH: Someone’s standing by the well. A young man with curly hair. He doesn’t look armed. Look, he heard us! He’s running off into the woods! Let’s stay on this ridge above and follow him, Five. Run! JODY MARSH: I can see him through the trees. Five, there’s no one else here. Rugby tackle him! Five tackles RORY, foliage rustles, RORY shouts RORY: Get off me, you – Runner Five, it’s you. JODY MARSH: Who did you think it was? You contacted us. SAM YAO: Oh! laughs Oh, it’s Rory from the corner shop. He’s a nice kid, bit dim. If he’s a skincoat, I’ll eat your running shoes, Five. RORY: Someone else is after me. I thought you were them. They want the Edda. It’s valuable, right? The Prime Minister’s offering a big reward? JODY MARSH: Yeah. You’re right not to trust her about… about almost everything. But she’ll keep her word on this. “A deal’s a deal” is practically her religion. RORY: Are you sure? Because I’m not safe on this island. The Edda’s my ticket off. JODY MARSH: I’m positive. If you have it, Amelia will help you. RORY: I don’t have it with me. It’s – it’s hidden. We can get it now. I’ll explain on the way. SAM YAO: Uh, Five, give him a headset. Hi. RORY: Oh. Hello, Sam! You came to the corner shop once, asked if we still had Curly Wurlies. SAM YAO: laughs Yeah! Yeah, that was probably me. RORY: What was that? JODY MARSH: I don’t know, but I don’t think we’re alone in these woods. Rory, which way to the Edda? RORY: Through the gully. Come on. RORY: Careful on the loose rocks. SAM YAO: Can you see anyone behind you? JODY MARSH: No. But I can feel eyes on the back of my neck. Can’t you, Five? So how did you end up with the Edda? RORY: I found it a few days ago. Just – just lying on the path. JODY MARSH: What a bit of luck. RORY: Not really. Someone worked out I have it and they’ve been on my tail ever since. SAM YAO: How did you know where the Edda was? RORY: Because of my granda. He was an old Norse professor. My parents died when I was a bairn. Granda took me in. Didn’t want to raise me in a city, so we came here. Laird’s brother Callum needed an expert in Norse mythology to help market the island’s history, and Granda had books all over the house. That’s how I recognized the Edda. JODY MARSH: So who’s chasing you? RORY: I don’t know. Me and Granda were always outsiders here. It was better for a while, but… everyone’s talking about the old ways again. Closing in on themselves. I know I’ve been watched since I found the Edda. rattle JODY MARSH: Boulder! Get out of the way! crashes to ground Five, Rory, are you all right? RORY: It’s them! They pushed it! SAM YAO: Yeah, someone’s up on the ridge. They’re wearing skincoats. You’ve got to get out of there, you’re sitting ducks. Run! SAM YAO: You’re clear of the gully. Can’t see any skincoats anywhere. JODY MARSH: Rory, you know more than you’re admitting. You need to tell us everything right now. RORY: Okay. My granda was murdered. Everyone says he drank too much and fell off the cliff, but that’s a lie. Someone killed him. sighs It was our fifth summer here. We were walking along the cliff. Granda went on ahead. Skincoat came out of nowhere and just… pushed him over. Looked just like in the stories. Gray all over, one thick purple stripe. I told people. My teachers, the police, but no one believed me. They said the skincoats hadn’t been around for years. I know what I saw. SAM YAO: What about Chief Macallan? RORY: He was just an inspector at the time, but yeah, he took me more seriously than most. He seemed really upset and angry at the idea there was still skincoats. I was just a kid! There was no other evidence. Eventually, I half believed I’d imagined it myself, but… I didn’t. People weren’t unkind afterwards. The Websters took me in. Still, I’ve kept to myself ever since. I get lonely, but I cope. JODY MARSH: We believe you. Why do you think he was killed? RORY: He did drink a fair bit of whiskey. Enough that he’d tell me things he shouldn’t. Island business, like the real reason Callum hired him. RORY shouts SAM YAO: Behind you, a skincoat! How did they get there so fast? RORY: They’ve come for me! We have to get away. Run! RORY: You’ve got to help me. JODY MARSH: You must be right, Rory. The skincoats killed your grandfather. Maybe they never really disbanded. Maybe they’ve been acting against us all along! SAM YAO: Yeah, but who are they? Chief Macallan said there were always nine of them. That the role got passed down in families. But many of those families are gone. So they could be anyone we talk to. People we think are our friends! JODY MARSH: At least if they’re chasing us for the Edda, we can be sure they don’t already have it. Maybe that’s what Jones was trying to do, in his own twisted way. To keep the Edda out of their hands. Remember what he said just before he died? “Now there’ll be no stopping them.” SAM YAO: Rory, you mentioned the real reason Callum hired your grandfather. What was that? RORY: King of the rocks. Callum wanted to move the ceremony to Niomh because there was oil at the ceremony site on Mor. The islanders respected tradition too much to allow that. But Callum reckoned if a Norse scholar told them it should have been on Niomh the whole time, they’d believe him. SAM YAO: So Callum paid your grandfather to lie for him. But why would anyone have cared enough about the ceremony to kill him? RORY: The skincoats were the guardians of tradition, of the old ways. In the stories, they were ruthless and cruel. They somehow knew everything, were everywhere at once. People slit their own wrists rather than be taken by them. JODY MARSH: Let’s get to the Edda. If there’s nine of them out there, our head start means nothing. Where is it? RORY: In a bothy behind that hill. But you have to get me off this island. JODY MARSH: We will. We’ll get to the Edda and get you to safety. Come on! RORY: There’s the bothy. The window’s broken! creaks open, broken glass clinks JODY MARSH: It’s been ransacked! RORY: I had the Edda in a lockbox under the bed. box creaks JODY MARSH: The lock’s smashed. It’s still in there, bound in white leather and jewels. SAM YAO: The Edda? Well, we’ve found the Edda! RORY: Give it to the Prime Minister! You said she’d help me. JODY MARSH: Why didn’t the skincoats take it? They opened the lockbox, saw the Edda, and left it? Hang on a sec. rustles This isn’t the Edda. I’ve spent days studying everything we know about it and this doesn’t match up. For one thing, these aren’t rubies. They’re green! And for another, it puts the king of the rocks ceremony on Niomh, not Mor. It’s a fake. SAM YAO: What? JODY MARSH: Rory, you said Callum paid your grandfather to convince the islanders to move the king of the rocks to Niomh. Don’t you think forging an Edda would be a good way for a Norse scholar to do that? RORY: I’m – I’m sorry. It was my only chance! JODY MARSH: Aw, Rory, I knew you didn’t just find it on the path. RORY: I had to get off this island! The skincoats control everything. Now they’ll know I’ve talked to you. They’ll kill me for sure! SAM YAO: No, no, look. You can stay with us, Rory. We’ll protect you. RORY: Oh, thank you! Thank God! static AMELIA SPENS: Sam, Jody, I’ve been listening in, and while I can’t say I’m surprised we’ve been duped for a wild goose chase, I am angry. With myself above all, for believing you or anyone of this fungus-riddle archipelago could be trusted! If I’m to save the UK, you’ve left me with only one choice. Nisha, switch to all channels. Hello again, Mor Island. You have wasted my time long enough. The reward is off the table. I am aboard a nuclear-armed submarine, and if I don’t get the Edda soon, I am going to launch a warhead and destroy the entire archipelago. You have been warned. Category:Mission Category:Season Eight